What you missed
by Angel-in-white-feathers
Summary: After joining Crime Sorcière, the Oracion Seis have almost nothing to do. But their boredom may disappear when the young sensitive mage of the guild claims to bring them the lacrima records of the most amazing contest ever: the Grand Magic Games in X791.
1. 1 The contest

**Chapter 1. The contest**

* * *

There was nothing else to do. Since they came with miss pink hair and mister I-wanna-fucking-defeat-Zeref to Crime Sorciere, the Oracion Seis had been trying to adapt themselves to the new and weird circumstances. Angel had spent a whole week denying putting on that horrible blue robe, until Meredy managed to convince her somehow, the rest of the team didn't know her methods. Maybe the young could have done it because of her marvelous and really kind mouth, able to persuade the most stiff-necked person. But the girl wasn't the only one that had complained about their new attire. Racer thought that the new outfit would slow down his speed, but a few "private chatters" with Jellal had led him to finally wear the robe as everyone else in the guild.

The other three members had had no problems in order to fulfill this first duty as mages of Crime Sorciere. Hoteye was always excited about sharing love and peace with those fabulous 'comrades', as he liked to call them, including in the group not only his Oración Seis companions but also the blue-haired mage and the pinky teenager. His happiness was regarded with the skepticism that glowed in Cobra's eye, internally amused by the protesting of his allies. He was always glad to see someone refusing to accept external orders, but didn't complain much because of Midnight's command. The dark mage had make clear that, whenever they were under Jellal's jurisdiction, they wouldn't argue with him (or Meredy), and all the four of them agreed to follow the instructions of their leader, but not without grumbling a little bit. Although it was clear that their deal was in a fragile balance and in every moment they could easily break it.

In spite of all above, they usually helped the two friends in their daily duties. But didn't put too much effort on it. The most devoted was Hoteye, and usually his strength was enough for the requirement. But sometimes Racer also showed up to do the urgent tasks, which took him little time to carry out. Most of them were reduced to shopping, and the tall boy hated it, also because he saw his other comrades doing almost nothing while he was working. Meanwhile, Cobra started developing the spying and watching job, due to his exceptional auditive abilities, useful for those issues. Along with Angel, he gathered information about Tartaros and Zeref's movements, which were not so easy to track. But all these movements of the Oracion Seis were licensed by Midnight, the undeniable leader of the formation, and until he showed his approval at every single task Jellal imposed them, his comrades didn't make a move. Luckily, most of the times the dark mage didn't have to hesitate so much, so the argument was avoided that way.

This was the situation when two or three weeks passed. The five of them were resting in the living room of their new dwelling, each one doing a different activity. Angel looked focused on her ongoing manicure, cautiously applying the white nail polish. Racer was utterly bored laying over one of the green sofas, visibly looking forward to doing some interesting activity. Hoteye was sipping his tea cup in silence sitting next to Racer in the sofa, but he didn't seem quite bored, because his common smile was spread out over his polygonal face. Cobra simply relied arms-crossed on a window frame, his face blank with his eye closed, but he certainly wasn't sleeping, not like his partner Midnight, who was taking a nap in the second sofa, far away from the two other boys.

The doors opened unexpectedly, making an unpleasant noise as the wood dragged over the floor. This made the maroon-haired boy get up from his seat and open his eye warily, because he hadn't heard anyone approaching to the room. This occured just before the teenager that had stepped in began talking.

"Hi, guys!" she greeted them, causing Angel, Hoteye and Racer to stare at her in surprise. "Getting bored, aren't you?"

This was so unusual that the four of them froze. Yes, Meredy had always been talkative and willing to make contact with them, but she knew when to leave them alone and didn't interfere too much in their freetime. Clearly, this day was an exception.

"Not quite" answered Angel, her voice a little harsh towards the girl. "I was finishing my manicure."

Meredy didn't expect that response from the angelical mage, but only shruged. She didn't give up so easily.

"I see..." the sensitive mage muttered, evaluating every member of Oracion Seis as she looked around the room.

"Just say what you've got in mind, damn it!" exclaimed Cobra, tired of her scarce chattering.

The pink-haired girl gazed him firstly with astonishment, and then with resentment. But this emotion only stayed in her eyes a second until she talked again.

"Okay. I just came to the idea that you spent a long time in prison, didn't you?" she made a pause for anyone of them to answer or add a comment. As no one did it, she continued. "So it's obvious you've missed some important events that happened here in Fiore while you were confined to your cell. Even if Jellal managed to get you out of prison to fight the dragons, Cobra" she gave him a cautious look, as if he was some kind of wild animal and in every moment he could bite her. Her smile faded a little over her face. "you also missed the most important happening, that took place before you were briefly freed. The Grand Magic Games of this year."

The woman and the three awake male members of Oracion Seis started staring at each other in surprise. As if that sentence wasn't enough for them to understand its meaning. As if they hadn't heard about the Grand Magic Games before.

"Oh my gosh..." Meredy exclaimed, noticing their stunned faces. "You really hadn't heard about it! In that case... I think I must explain it to you."

"The Grand Magic Games is an annual contest by which is decided the most important and powerful guild of Fiore. It takes place in the capital, Crocus, and it's the most amazing magic contest, I swear it.

It has several stages. This year it had a preliminary one which was the worst, because it selected only 8 guilds out of more than 100 that were participating at the beginning. And the rest of the stages (each one lasts in a day) are composed of two daily battles and a trial. At the end of the fifth day, the guild that has obtained more points is declared winner of the contest, and they are given a huge quantity of money as a reward. And the title of the most powerful guild in all Fiore, which certainly is not an insignificant recognition, as you can imagine."

Her beautiful green eyes shone brightly as she talked, really excited. She was also expecting the response from the rest, but she had to wait ten long seconds until someone spoke up.

"And what has that to do with us?" asked Racer sharply. Meredy sighed once. That wasn't the exact response she had waited for.

"I've brought with me the lacrima records of the Grand Magic Games of this year" she said, exhausted from dealing with them. "And I thought you might like a little bit of amusement, since a guild called Fairy Tail actively participated on the event..."

A grunt escaped simultanously from the mouth of every member of the dark guild. That two words seemed to atract all of them horribly, and they all watched Meredy with curiosity.

"Fairy Tail? That sounds quite... interesting, at least" Angel mumbled, leaving her manicure set aside, as she lied back on her seat, looking directly at Meredy.

Cobra nodded from the opposite corner of the room in agreement as a mischievous smile spread over his face. And as Meredy turned on the lacrima, he woke up Midnight, whispering him a "wanna see some contest thing in which Fairy Tail participates?" that instantly caused the mage's awakening.

* * *

Hey I hope if anyone reads this enjoys it!

Secondly, I will advance this story in my freetime, so don't expect frequent uploads. You're warned from now on.

Thanks for reading it :)


	2. 2

I'm sorry for the delay! I hope you don't get mad at me (I warned you). I've been with a serious lack of inspiration since June, and I needed to have my friends check my grammar and vocabulary for me (thank u so much girls, specially **LauraBeyond** for this job). Firsts paragraphs are notably improved by **LikeCallsToLike** , I'll be eternally grateful for it :)

Anyway, let's continue with Crime Sorcière and the GMG! Again, sorry for my inactivity, I hope this amends it :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

As soon as the the video went into motion and the cheerful melody of the Games blew through the speakers, Meredy turned the door closed, shooting a brief but cautious glance trough the frame. Maybe she felt a bit guilty, if not a little paranoid for checking, but she preferred to make sure that Jellal was nowhere around in case he decided to scold her for what she was about to do.

Once secured, her gaze met those of the mages sitting comfortably on the couch. The decision wasn't too hard. She crossed the room and took a seat next to Angel, who was presumably the less intimidating member of the group. Well, maybe Hoteye kept waving and cracking those strangely happy smiles at her —which wasn't creepy at all— but seating beside him implied being next to Racer, and by the way he had been acting towards her ever since they met, she could tell he didn't specially like her. She didn't feel very comfortable around him, either.

Then a weird pumpkin came into view and explained the rules that Meredy had already told them. He also added that, even though the preliminary round hadn't been recorded, it hand been a tricky test consisting in a race through the Sky Labyrinth, an aerial platform that kept changing its gravity and orientation. That was the reason why, in addition to a harsh race, the trial was tough and too difficult to succeed at.

In the end, the pumpkin disappeared and led off the Grand Magic Games.

A huge circular stadium rose before their eyes, made of grayish stone and decorated with large glorious statues of famous gladiators known by their great deeds throughout the history of Fiore. It was jam-packed with rows of people shouting excited and enthusiastically, so many that neither of them knew where to focus their eyes on. Seconds after, the commentator introduced himself and the other judges, and soon the crowds were cheering as he announced the guilds that had managed to pass the preliminary round.

The show took off with the eighth and last qualified guild, which much to their surprise had been their former nemesis Fairy Tail. All of the speechless Oracion Seis members watched as the five participants walked solemnly into the arena: they recognized the scarlet hair of Erza, the blond one of Lucy, and the unforgettable and determined faces of Natsu and Gray. Another mage, a giant male with tick shoulders and spiky white hair, stood firmly next to them, making the earth shake with each step. However, no one recognized him.

Suddenly Racer jumped of his seat and stuck his nose to the screen. "What the fuck!? Are they really the last team?" he asked, completely astonished.

Cobra laughed at his comrade. "It's not that surprising," he said, unfolding his arms in order to seat beside Midnight. "We're far way better than them."

"Hey, they beat you twice, didn't they?" Meredy interceded, rising one irritated brow on her forehead. "You shouldn't underestimate them that easily!"

The Dragon Slayer growled annoyed at her enthusiasm, but finally decided to ignore her and remained silent.

Then the audience began booing the team on the lacrima. They all froze, remained silent and quiet as the seconds stretched and the determination on their faces started to quiver. Finally, their fellows started encouraging them, and a bright smile spread across the group.

The next team that was introduced, as the seventh classified, was Quattro Cerberus. Five men appeared on scene, most of them hefty, roaring in unison a war cry, "Wild Four!", inundating the arena with their manly voices.

"They are so loud!" complained Cobra.

But neither of them had really heard about it, so they didn't drop their attention on them.

Surprisingly, the sixth classified was a women's guild, named Mermaid Heel. This team was composed of five women, some of which were waving at the grandstand with big smiles on their faces. However, there was one, with long purple hair, taking up the centre of the group, staring at her surroundings with yellow eyes as cold as ice.

"Oh? Finally some cool style" said Angel, slightly amused by their entrance on the show.

Blue Pegasus was placed fifth, and when the Trimens and Ichiya materialized on the lacrima with their usual poses, the Oración Seis members felt all embarrased for what they were whatching. Sure, they knew well who those boys were, part of the Alliance that frustrated their plans with the Nirvana, but they hadn't witnessed their weird movements outside the battlefield... And all of them wished they hadn't have to.

On top of that, beside the Trimens was a strange blue rabbit, who didn't say anything unlike his guildmates.

"What the heck is that?" asked Sawyer, startled, when he noticed the "animal" (it was obvious there was someone hiding behind the costume).

"It's creepy" Midnight pointed out.

"So are you" mumbled Meredy and Sorano, sharing a knowing look.

Their time on screen didn't extend much, because in fourth place were the members of Lamia Scale, and they certainly captured everyone's attention, with a glamourous appearance after some pastel coloured smoke cloud vanished. Lyon Vastia was at the head of the team, escorted by the famous Wizard Saint Jura and three other guildmates.

"Jura, my dear friend! Oh yeah!" exclaimed Hoteye, and tears of happiness broke out of his indig eyes, flooding his comrade Racer, who looked at him completely annoyed. "He's still awesome, isn't he?"

"If you say so..." answered Sawyer, who only wished the biggest man would stop crying on him. "I'm more interested in that little girl over there" he said, pointing a young pink-haired mage who had fallen to the ground. "She must have a strong power, if her guild let her join them that soon".

"Indeed" agreed Angel, whose face indicated she was just wondering the same.

Next turn was to the third classified, a guild named Raven Tail. Their members appeared after a cloud of dark smoke and raven feathers that would frighten every single spectator, something unusual for a legal magic guild.

"Oh?" was all that escaped from Macbeth's lips, which were often sealed. But the apparition of this new guild had woken up his interest.

Even from a long distance they could distinguish master Makarov of Fairy Tail, screaming angrily against the ones in charge of the event how could they have let a dark guild participate in the Grand Magic Games. Given the confusion generated among the onlookers, the commentator admited that Raven Tail had existed from long ago, but had been recently recognized as legal by the Magic Guild Federation, allowing them to participate in the event.

The tension between the faeries and the ravens was almost palpable even from the light that emerged from the lacrima, and Meredy gulped down loudly, shutting her words up.

After that, the most unbelievable thing ever happened. The second classified was introduced, and its name resounded driven by the wind blowing throughout the stadium. Before their eyes appeared five mages, all of their auras were strong and imponent. Two women and three males, one of them completely covered from head to toe, so his face remained unseen. Their magic power seemed to be unstoppable even from the lacrima, and the recent members of Crime Sorcière admited they were somehow familiar... Until the reporters announced the name of the second team. It was Fairy Tail B Team.

"What..." started Racer.

"...the fuck?" Cobra finished for him, opening his left eye in a exaggerated way.

Angel and Hoteye shared the same stunned faces as their comrades. Even Midnight, the usually expresionless leader of the formation, was jaw-dropped at that very moment. Their reaction was the funniest thing Meredy had seen recently, she couldn't handle it anymore and started laughing at them, echoed by the maniatic voice of Fairy Tail's master itself.

"You didn't expect that, did you?" she said, still smirking. "Makarov is a surprising master, y'all should realize it."

Meanwhile, the adversaries of Fairy Tail were as astonished as the Oración Seis. Even the original team of Fairy Tail was frozen in time, their eyes showing the deepest surprise ever. Natsu also pointed at the enigmatic figure, and the immaculated face of Gray showed true confusion, joining that of his companion.

" _Why are there two teams of Fairy Tail?_ " asked a blond member of Quattro Cerberus, transforming the same thing all the spectators were thinking into words. " _That's way too wild!_ "

" _The rules say every guild can participate with one team, but they can participate with two if they want to_ " explained an old commentator, laughing at all the mess the entrance of Fairy Tail B Team had caused.

" _But... Isn't that unfair?_ " wondered the voice of a girl. " _For example, if one member of every team participates in the same event, it could be like Fairy Tail would be fighting with two teams, right?_ "

The older announcer started to laugh again.

" _It certainly gives them some advantage-mabo._ "

Listening to them made Sorano finally sigh, resigned.

"I'm with her. It's totally unfair."

"Yes" admited Hoteye, who was amused by all the chaos his guildmates were experiencing. "But we shall remember it is allowed, and is not Fairy Tail's fault they have managed to drag two teams into the eight finalists."

The woman opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't have any solid response, so she finally shut it up.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed in the lacrima record. The commentators were " _pleased to introduced the last, but certainly not least, magic guild of this year's contest_ ". Its name reverberated vigorously by the stadium, like announcing some incredibly powerful disaster.

" _They are the best, invencible, and undisputed champions!_ " shouted the record. " _They are... Sabertooth!_ "

All the onlookers began clapping and cheering in unison for the team as their five members entered on stage. The first one was a blond boy with a victorious smirk on his face and his arms wide open in a confident look. The second was also a boy, an extremely serious one, whose red eyes didn't seem to glow more than his black hair. His looks were emphasized with his dark clothing, highlighted by the white symbol of a feline shining at the back of his cloak. The third member was a girl with short light blue hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a coat full of beautiful white feathers fluttering with the wind. The fourth was a gigantic male with spiky green hair tied up with a band, and he was walking beside his most opposite partner ever, a delicate blond boy with long straight hair tied near its end in a small ponytail, wearing a galant red suit and a voluminous hat. The composition of the five of them was impressive enough to wake up the interest of Fairy Tail, whose expresion changed radically to concentrated ones. And why not admit it, they also awoke the attention of the Seis.

While the teams spent some time talking with each other, a slight cry was audible by the fine ears of the poison Dragon Slayer. Immediately after hearing that terrible sound, he turned his head, only to discover his comerade Angel covered in tears.

"Wha-?"

The woman didn't hear him. Or didn't want to pay him any attention, because her eyes were fixated on the images, showing Sabertooth speaking some words. As the video continued, her cry became even louder, and by the time she realized she wasn't dreaming and that she wasn't alone, all of her guildmates were watching her with a worried look. Even Meredy.

"What happened, Sorano?"

She wiped her tears off, or at least tried, before giving a mysterious answer.

"She's alive"

"She?" inquired Sawyer. "She who?"

Her attention returned to the images, and her eyes stopped at the figure of the female mage of Sabertooth.

"My sister"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this second chapter! And thank you so much for reading it *.*

Did you notice this chapter didn't have a title? Well, I've been thinking, but I couldn't find any good title for it (I wanted to name it "Sister" for obvious reasons, but maybe the next one could be related to it, I still don't know since I hadn't started it yet). But if anyone thinks of a good title for it, leave me a comment please! It would be a nice help :)

I shall warn you again that **this will update from time to time** (when inspiration and time for writing reach me).


End file.
